hetaliafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Amerika - Hatafutte Parade
thumb Kanji (Are You Ready?) 右手にはハンバーガー 左手にはシェイク！ バーガー食って　シェイク飲んで　フリーダムパレード 魅惑の世界へ Welcome(ようこそ)！ 手をとって輪になって　回るぞ地球号 French Fries も　Big Sizeで絶好調！ 世界一の証さ　Stars and Stripes 「君たちの役割を発表するぞ 俺の援護だ！」 バーガー食って　シェイク飲んで　ダンシングパレード 楽器を鳴らして　行進だ みんなで　せーので　合奏すれば たった一つの地球（うた）　完成さ！　(Congratulation!) ギターかき鳴らすは　俺　アメリカ！ 「俺のクールでナイスなプレイを　聞き逃すんじゃないぞー！」 スーパーサイズの　たいまつで 世界中を　照らすのさ 交友関係は　地球だけにとどまらないぞ　なっ！トニー Going my way! Going my way! Going my way!　風邪にはこれさ　ハンバーガー 「わが道をゆく」(Going my way!)　コーラを飲んでも　元気になるぞ！ Going my way! Yes! We can! Go-go-going my way!　 「そろそろ食後のデザートが食べたくなってきたぞ、 おっ！　ちょうどあそこに　アイス屋があるじゃないかー HAHAHA　運がいいぞー　さすがヒーローの俺だな！！ カラフルな　アイス食って　ハッピータイム　ドルッフゥー！ メロディは　万国共通さ　(アイスうまーい！) 5つの大陸と　7つの海を (あ、頭が　キーンってきたよ、キーン、って) ノリノリなテンポで　大横断！ (でも、うまいぞー！　イヤッホー!) 希望を抱いて　Independence Day 「バーベキューにピクニック、花火、 好きなことを楽しもうじゃないか！」 独立の証さ　Stars and Stripes つまり　俺が　ヒーローさ⌒☆ 「パレードはいいダイエットになりそうだぞ 長く歩き続けるためにも　そろそろまた　ハンバーガーのチャージが必要だなぁ」 Romaji (Are You Ready?) Migi te ni wa HAMBURGER Hidari te ni wa Shake! Burger kutte shake nonde FREEDOM PAREDO! Miwaku no sekai e Welcome (youkoso)! Te wo totte wa ni natte mawaru zo chikyuu go French fries mo big size de zekkouchou! Sekai ichi no akashi sa STARS & STRIPES "Kimitachi no yakuwari wo happyou suru zo! Ore no, engo da!" Burger kutte shake nonde Dancing Parade Gakki wo narashite koushin da Minna de seeno de gassou sureba Tatta hitotsu no uta kansei sa!　(Congratulation!) GUITAR kakinarasu wa ore America! "Ore no COOL de NICE na PLAY wo kikinogasunjya naizo-!" SUPER SIZE no taimatsu de Sekai jyu wo terasu no sa Kouyuu-kankei wa chikyuu dake ni todomaranai zo Na, TONY! Going my way! Going my way! Going my way! Kaze ni wa kore sa! HAMBURGER Waga michi wo yuku! COLA wo nondemo genki ni naru zo! Hahahahaha... Yes! We can! Go-go-going my way! "Sorosoro syokugo no DESSERT ga tabetaku natte kita zo, O! Choudo asoko ni ICE ya ga aru jyanaika. HAHAHA. Un ga ii zo, sasuga HERO no ore dana!!" COLORFUL na ICE kutte HAPPY TIME, dorufoo! MELODY wa bankoku kyoutsuu sa (backing:Ice uma～i) Itsutsu no tairiku to nanatsu no umi wo (backing:A, atama ga ki-nn tte kita yo, ki-nn tte) Norinori na TEMPO de daioudan! (backing:Demo, umai zo～! Yahooo!) Kibou wo idaite INDEPENDENCE DAY "Barbeque ni PICNIC, hanabi. Sukina koto wo tanoshimou ja naika!" Dokuritsu no akashi sa STARS AND STRIPES Tsumari ore ga HERO sa! "Hahahaha... PARADE wa ii DIET ni narisou da zo. Nagaku aruki tsuzukeru tame ni mo, sorosoro mata HAMBURGER no CHARGE ga hitsuyou danaa..." Deutsche Übersetzung (Are you ready?) In meiner rechten Hand ist ein Hamburger! In meiner linken Hand ist ein Shake! Burger essen , Shakes trinken, es ist eine Freiheits Parade! In die zauberhafte Welt, WELCOME! Reicht uns die Hände, bildet einen Kreis, dreht euch, und es ist die Welt Pommes Frittens und eine große Größe Ich bin im besten Zustand! Unsere Priorität in der Welt wird von den Stars and Stripes bewiesen. "In Ordnung, ich werde Ihre Rollen nun ankündigen. Ihr werdet mir den Rücken frei halten!" Burger essen, Shakes trinken, es ist ein Tanz-Parade! Klingt Ihre Instrumente, es ist Zeit zu marschieren! Wenn jeder auf 1-2 macht das Ensemble, Der einzige Song wird komplett sein! Der Gitarrist bin ich, Amerika! "Verpassen Sie nicht mein cooles und schönes zu spiel!" Mit super-sized Fackeln Die Welt leuchtet Meine Bekannten sind nicht auf die Erde begrenzt Wie Sie wissen, Tony! Going My Way! Going My Way! Going My Way! Wenn Sie eine Erkältung haben, nehmt Hamburger! Going My Way! Und einige Cokes, natürlich! Going My Way! Yes! We can! Going My Way! "Jetzt will ich Dessert. Oh, ich habe eine Eisdiele da drüben gesehen. HAHAHA! Wie glücklich bin ich, der Held! " Buntes Eis essen, glückliche Zeit durufoo! Diese Melodie ist universell Die fünf Kontinenten und die sieben Meere An diesem rocking Tempo, durchqueren sie sich gegenseitig großartig! Haben eine große Hoffnung mit Ihnen, Independence Day "Barbeque, Picknick, Feuerwerk. Jetzt genießen, was du willst!" Unsere Unabhängigkeit wird durch die Stars and Stripes bewiesen Nun ich sage, ich bin der Held! "DDDD Mit einer Parade kann man gut exzerzieren. Um weiter zu gehen brauche ich nun etwas mehr Hamburger ..." Kategorie:Hatafutte Parade - Lieder